


Coward

by StanfouQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin's thoughts after his fight with Harry in Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

Coward.

Coward.

The word refuses to leave my mind. I don't want to think that Harry's right. I want to think that he's troubled, lashing out because of stress, worry, even his own arrogance...

But it only takes me a moment to realize how true he is. I am a coward. I may have been in Gryffindor when I was in Hogwarts, but I'm not anything more than a coward.

I'm hiding from my responsibilities. Everything Harry said was right; I'm trying to play hero, to feel young and free again. And if I get killed... that would be selfish of me. No child should have to grow up without a parent. Harry has had to live without both of them, and after seeing that, you would think I would know better than to abandon a child.

I don't want our child to be a werewolf like me. It's sheer hell- I've told Tonks that. But I shouldn't make it worse by doing this.

But I don't feel ready to go back yet, either.

I am such a coward.


End file.
